


Pickle Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hamburgers, Handcuffs, Hooker, Strap-Ons, hamburger in the butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizael wakes up in a place he doesn't know but he appoarently has picked up a hooker and she is everything he didn't want...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickle Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know honestly what this is

Mizael woke up chained to the bed with murky eyes leering over him hungrily and needily and he grew wide-eyed “What is the meaning of this?” he asked and the blue hair of the girl flew down from her head to her shoulders and she whispered “Mizael, we had a fun night last night…” and Mizael is confused because he never had a fun night?

“You don’t remember?” The blue haired girl asked and Mizael said “No who the fuck are you?” and she said “I’m Rio Kamishiro, that sexy hooker you picked up last night, you slipped a hamburger into my panties because you had no money but I accepted it because hot damn I love it when you put the pickle in my butt.” 

Mizael screams “What?!” but he feels Rio put a hand on his chest and she whispers “I’m just trying to give you love…” and Mizael says “…I don’t need no nasty hooker..” and Rio winks “That’s not what you said last night…” and Mizael yells “Untie me.”

Rio untied Mizael and said “By the way I just peed on the stick and I’m pregnant with your baby…” and Mizael replied “Same…” but then he realized what he was saying and yelled “What?! You’re pregnant with my child?! I don’t even have sperm!” Rio giggles and says “Then what entered me?” and Mizael whispers “The burger…”

“Are you saying the hamburger is my baby daddy?” Rio asked and Mizael yelled, “I don’t know! I just want to go home and not be homosexual…” and Rio said okay and told him that he was home though and he said “Your point?”

Rio shook her head and smiled “Let us go somewhere then okay?” and Mizael replied “No…” but Rio picked him up and punched him in the nipple and took him by force, he started to cry but she didn’t care, she put on her strap-on and whispered “I’m going to show you a wild time…” and she put in the strap on and began to fuck Mizael.

Rio fucked Mizael in and out, she pushed her dick inside of Mizael, the strap on banging against his ass walls, it clenched tightly on her strap-on she giggled “Like that baby?”

Mizael yelled “No…” and Rio said “Ok well I’m going to keep doing it…” she kept thrusting into Mizael, harder and harder, she finally came, Mizael had whited out by then.


End file.
